prime_world_defenders_2fandomcom-20200223-history
Vryl
Vryl's exotic combat moves make it a very dangerous and unpredictable enemy. Increases damage dealt by Digging Hunter and Seismic Slammer by 10–24.73%. Role: underground predators Biography When the Imperium learned of a new Hero among the Keepers - the mysterious Nox - all the research centers got an urgent task to find a way to neutralize this new threat on the defense lines. The laboratory in Greedwald came closer to success than anybody else. Lord Carlos was deeply interested in the Imperium's victory and in the achievements of science as well. Even during the wartime he spared no effort or expense and managed to equip the research team with everything needed. Melany Lipri, widely known in the scientific community for her researches of monsters and primebiology know-hows, was invited to lead the experiment. Several new living samples were created during this experiment. The sample #13 was recognized as the most successful among them. It contained some material taken from large totoolian scorpions and a bit of northern "blood" - idmarian spider's genes. The cocoons of those insects were posing hazard not only to foresters and smaller species of monsters but for lone travelers lost in the Idmar's Forest as well. Their poison mixed with totoolian toxin was going to have a disastrous effect on any living creature. The resulting half-breed was ultimately close to Nox grown by the Keepers in its specifications, and the research team decided to focus its efforts on this sample. It developed a special armor which contained not only biological but also mechanical materials to improve creature's defense and speed. Muscles of the monster had been built up in several steps, and its body was constantly being filled with Prime. Meanwhile, the researchers were testing its intelligence and training it to follow some basic orders. The creature appeared to learn pretty slow, but Lipri was certain that sample #13 (or Gennadius, as she jokingly called it in honor of some ancient war leader) was much smarter than it appeared. And one day the creature actually proved it. Highly restricted amounts of Prime had started to enter the chamber once again. Sample #13 suddenly smashed a wall by pulling the chains out of the plate with uncanny ease, destroyed a prime-lamp and disappeared in the darkness. Only a withered cocoon hiding a tunnel to the Idmar's Forest was left in the chamber. The accident was victimless... for a while. Security officer started to cry the alarm, and Lipri frowned. The first expedition in chase of the beast was sent immediately, without any delays. The dead bodies of all its members were found pretty soon as well. Lipri was inspecting corpses of poisoned soldiers when a cynical thought of a true scientist had crossed her mind: "One thing is reassuring - it couldn't have gone far away indeed." The second troop was headed by a Hero. After his resurrection, an experienced Warlord asked for a backup of one or even two Heroes, and warned that the hunt may linger on. Several days have passed. No more mere mortals were sent to catch the monster, but troops of Heroes weren't able to take the prisoner back as well. Warlord was sure that it is impossible to deceive the cunning beast and bring it back alive on call of this "nerdy wench". Meanwhile, Vryl was free and dangerous not only to hunting Heroes, but also to nearby residents. In a brave study, lieutenant Lipri came out of the castle and started walking along the city wall. It seemed that today she would have to give an order to kill Vryl beyond control... although she didn't want to. Lipri was distracted from her sorrow by a chirring sound. She turned around with a startle - the escaped Vyrl was standing just a few feet away from her. Lipri's heart died within her. In her study, she had unwittingly gone deep into the forest. Now, in spite of the fact that the outer castle wall was still visible above the tree tops, the woman was too far away to get help or at least call for it. She had no doubts she would die concerning how strong and blood-thirsty her creation was, and she understood that this cunning fellow should have realized her role in the experiment already. He probably had put the eye on her long ago. Or, more specifically, his deadly tail. But Gennadius wasn't eager to attack his creator. Instead of it, he placed something on the ground, moved it towards Lipri and made an impatient chirring sound again. Lipri saw a piece of chitinous carapace with metal reinforcement. Confused, she looked up at him. He broke out chirring and chirping, comically drew his horns in, rolled his eyes up as he was dead, and then chirred again, moving a piece of carapace towards Lipri. She started to understand: "Oh you're a sly one! You've noticed that we'd been sending the same heroes after you, and that means we can resurrect them! You want that for yourself? But you need to follow our orders, are you ready for it? Will you give me your catalyst?" In reply, monster not only made several affirmative sounds, but also moved his tail up and down, which certainly meant his agreement. Like a lamb, he returned to the laboratory with Lipri. He was absolutely gentle, following orders and showing his superior intelligence. The first resurrection of Vryl as a Hero was performed in a presence of tripled security platoon, and everything went down peacefully. Vryl, having the power of a Hero, has become highly competitive with Vryl. And, more importantly, as he was able to resurrect, he would obey anyone with a catalyst. Soon enough, the Imperium bristled against its southern neighbor with a poisonous tail of a new military unit: ruthless, dangerous and evasive Vryl. ru:Геноморф Category:Heroes Category:Special